


Take me back?

by carolinka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo texts Cris after Real Madrid wins La Decima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me back?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know where Messi is, so let's pretend he has free time. Enjoy!

Cris feels his telephone buzz in his pocket but he is having too much fun by watching his friends go crazy to check it. It’s probably just some of his friends congratulating him. 

Luka is jumping up and down and Cris doesn’t want to take his eyes off of the short man, just in case. He’s drunk his ass off, but he kind of deserved it as he drank nearly entire bottle of vodka in a few minutes. 

Luka jumps on Iker’s back and honestly, Cris starts to worry that Luka is going to hurt himself. He looks around to see if there is anyone who isn’t that drunk, but he is not surprised to see that no one looks reliable enough to take care of themselves, let alone Luka.

He laughs mischievously when Alvaro hugs Isco from behind (which is basically Alvaro pressing his dick to Isco’s ass) and Isco yelps. They’ve been groping each other since the match ended and Cris bets that they will give up soon and find a place to fuck. He wonders how it feels to have someone as his boyfriends who is not ashamed of you.

Cris groans as Leo finds his way to his thoughts even on this day, when he should be plain happy. Instead he is spacing out time to time, and he is aware that Iker notices it, and of course Gareth, who turned out to be much cooler than he expected. Maybe even others do too.

Xabi sits next to him and he isn’t so drunk to his surprise. He smirks at Xabi and Xabi rolls his eyes at his friend. “What now?”

“Didn’t they give you enough alcohol Xabier?”

Xabi scratches his beard, “No, I just pissed nearly all of it five minutes ago. Now I need to find more.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t be a celebration without you throwing up.”

Xabi snorts. But then he frowns and puts his hand on Cris’ knee. “Are you okay? You seem distracted.”

“I’m happy.” he says quickly.

“I know you’re happy. I asked you if you were fine.”

Cris nods, “I’ll be fine. Soon. Don’t worry about me.” 

Xabi looks torn whether to stay with Cris or leave him here but he is not really at his best state of mind so he stands up, not able to find his balance at first. He finds Alvaro and steals the bottle from his hand. They have a little fight over it, but then Sergio hands them another bottle and now they’re singing loudly, accompanying Sergio which is not the best scene he’s seen that day.

Everyone is so happy, and he is too but he just can’t let go of everything like his friends. He sighs as his phone buzzes again. This time, he takes it out and checks the messages.

It’s his private number, which is why there aren’t too many messages, just five. Like he guessed, three of them are from his teammates from national team, one from his sister and the other is from Leo.

His hands tremble and he hesitates before he opens Leo’s message.

“I’m really happy for you. You deserve it.” it says, and he put a smiley face at the end. Cris feels his ears redden and his blood boil with anger and hurt.

“I hope I looked good from where you watched it.” he replies and he is pleased with himself. It’s not the most correct thing to say but Cris is too occupied pitying himself over this that he actually wants it to hurt Leo.

“You always look good in your own house.” Leo says and Cris is confused as hell.

**

Cris sighs, the tension leaving his body as he catches a glimpse of his house. He sees the living room’s light is still on and he guesses cleaning lady forgot to turn it off. He parks his car in his garage and gets in his house.

He is about to head to his room but then remembers the living room’s light. He walks there and he turns it off, but before it becomes dark he sees a person sitting on his sofa and he lets a shriek escape his lips. 

His heartbeats fasten and he knows there is nothing he can do as he turned the light off and screamed. He takes his chance and turns the light on again. He takes a relieved breath as he recognizes the person.

He scolds himself for being silly but Leo, who is now standing awkwardly ten meters away from him, doesn’t seem to find it amusing. 

“Hey.” he mumbles playing with his fingers nervously, toes roaming into the carpet. Cris doesn’t know what to say, so he just copies Leo’s word.

They stand there with an uncomfortable air around them, reminding how far they fell apart.  
Suddenly, Leo speaks. “I’m here to apologise.”

Cris wants to tell him to get lost and he is not interested anymore but he can’t because Leo’s presence has already warmed his heart and now all he wants to do is to lose himself in his arms.

“What for?” Cris asks even though he knows the answer, arms crossed over his chest.

Leo walks towards him and Cris has a strong urge to step back and also run to his arms.

Leo now stands in front of him, his hands on Cris’ biceps and he looks straight in Cris’ eyes. “Because I’m an asshole who didn’t realize how much I love you before I lost you.”

Cris wonders if he’s imagining, if he is that drunk but the warmness on his arms tells him that this is indeed real.  
“And?” he insists.

Leo relaxes as he sees his walls collapsing. “I’m not ashamed of you, Cris. I never was and I’ll never be. I’m not ashamed of myself either. I was just afraid of the reactions I would receive but to be honest, if anyone has a problem with us being together, they can go fuck themselves.” he speaks heatedly, eyes burning with passion which Cristiano wants to remember forever because it’s so intense, so real, so genuine.

“When did you learn to speak like this?” he teases as he cups Leo’s face with his hands and presses their foreheads. He needs to bend down a little to do it, but it doesn’t matter to him.

“Already?” Leo whines but wraps his arms around Cris’ waist and tilts his face to look at his boyfriend’s face. Cris grins and leans in to kiss him and Leo reacts immediately, parting his lips to let Cris’ tongue in. Cris tastes like mint, so he guesses he’s been chewing gum or just brushed his teeth before he got here. Either way, Leo is glad it’s not alcohol, because that would mean Cris isn’t totally in control of his decisions.

Cristiano lifts him, one hand on his ass, one on his waist. He turns around, and presses him to the wall. Leo tangles his legs around his lover’s waist and moans as Cris squeezes his ass. He throws his head back and lets Cris attack his nape.

Cris bites the most sensitive skin on Leo’s neck harshly and Leo gasps loudly, legs tightening around his waist. He trails his way to Leo’s mouth and kisses it one more time before saying “I guess you’ll need a lot of preparation if you want o survive tonight.” His voice is cheerful and smug but Leo isn’t annoyed by it at all, just for tonight.

Cris continues on sucking Leo’s neck. “Naturally. It’s been a lot.” he says panting.

This catches Cris’ attention. “I’ve never been with anyone else after you, Leo.” he says, and it’s pretty clear that he wants Leo to same thing.

And he is not disappointed. “Not even myself.” Leo confesses and Cris is more than pleased.

“Perfect.” he mumbles against Leo’s lips, putting him on his feet and dragging him upstairs instantly, to his bedroom, that room witnessed a lot of their affection.

When they reach there, Leo is out of breath, so aroused that Cris thinks if he tries, he can cum to the sight in front of him. “Aren’t you tired?” Leo asks, genuinely worried about Cristiano’s health.

Cristiano chuckles and pushes him to the bed.

“Never too tired for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me now what you think!


End file.
